Berry, Berry, Quite Contrary
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Even something as simple as picking berries can't go right for M & R. Two different stories, for one simple outing...you be the judge!


Berry, Berry Quite Contrary.  
"You're sure you don't need any help there, Veronica?" Professor George Challenger asked the jungle beauty.  
  
Veronica Layton threw a wry grin over her shoulder at him, "No thanks, Challenger. I think I can manage a pie, however if I need some chemicals mixed I'll be sure to call you."  
  
He smiled in return, "Well then, I'll just be working in my lab if you need anything."  
  
"As soon as Marguerite and Roxton get back with the berries I can start. They should be back soon, they've been gone all morning."  
  
Marguerite Krux had suggested at breakfast that Veronica make one of her delicious red berry pies. Malone had eagerly agreed that the scrumptious dessert would make a perfect addition to dinner. Finn had never tried the dessert and pleaded with Veronica to make it.  
  
Veronica had agreed ONLY on the condition that Marguerite pick the berries, since it was her idea. Marguerite, in turn, scoffed at the idea and convincingly changed her mind about having pie. But, with Malone and Finn arguing with her and Roxton agreeing to help her pick berries she conceded.  
  
After breakfast Marguerite and Roxton gathered their rifles and a basket, and were soon on their way. It had been Malone and Finn's turn to do laundry, so the two gathered the baskets of clothes and left shortly after Marguerite and Roxton.  
  
Veronica and Challenger had stayed behind to work on household chores. Veronica, having cleared the breakfast table, was now getting the supplies out she would need for the pie.  
  
The elevator rumbled, and out stepped a bedraggled Marguerite and Roxton. Marguerite's hair was disheveled, not in the tight braid she had when they left, and she was missing her blouse. Roxton wasn't faring any better. His shirt was untucked from his trousers, and one of his suspenders had snapped in half. He was carrying small pieces of wood in his hands. They were also covered in red splotches. Blood?  
  
Veronica bounded from the kitchen, "Oh my god! What happened to you two?"  
  
Challenger also noticing their appearances jumped in, "You're covered in blood! Veronica, get the first aid kit from the lab."  
  
Roxton shook his head, "It's not blood, Challenger, don't worry. We're fine.a little tired, but fine."  
  
Marguerite gave a weary sigh, "I'll never pick berries for you again, Veronica."  
  
Roxton hung his hat on the peg by the elevator, along with the rifles. Veronica and Challenger insisted knowing what happened, so the four sat done at the dining table.  
  
Marguerite started off by saying, "First off, this is ALL Roxton's fault."  
  
Roxton's eyes widened in indignation, "MY FAULT!?"  
  
"Yes! You're fault!" she replied.  
  
Veronica and Challenger exchanged amused glances, they knew this was going to be good.  
  
Challenger jumped in before an argument could start, "Now, Marguerite give Roxton some credit. Just start at the beginning and go from there."  
  
"Alright, I will." Marguerite started, "It all began after we left the treehouse this morning."  
  
******* (Marguerite's version of events: Earlier that morning.)  
  
"I'm so glad that Veronica agreed to make pie!" Marguerite said gleefully.  
  
"I don't know why you're so happy. You have to pick the berries." Roxton replied a bit despondently.  
  
"John, really! It's the least we can do for Veronica. She'll be slaving away in front of a hot stove just so we are happy, and all we have to do is pick the berries."  
  
"Whatever you say, your highness."  
  
She looked at him, "John, why don't you let me carry the basket? After all, it was my idea to ask Veronica to fix the pie. You shouldn't have to bear the burden of that heavy basket."  
  
***** (Present)  
  
"HA!" Roxton shouted, "You don't believe THAT do you?"  
  
Marguerite fumed, "You calling me a liar, Roxton?"  
  
Challenger stepped in before the argument ensued, "Now Roxton, just let her finish. Then you can tell your side."  
  
"Thank you, George." Marguerite said, throwing a smug look towards Roxton.  
  
"Let me carry the basket, Pah!" Roxton muttered under his breath.  
  
"Go on, Marguerite- What happened then?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Well, where was I before I was interrupted." Marguerite said, "Oh yes, the basket."  
  
****** (Marguerite's version of events)  
  
"John, why don't you let me carry the basket?"  
  
Roxton thrust the object into her hands, "Good, it was your idea to have pie anyways."  
  
Marguerite took the basket in one hand and looped her arm with his and said cheerily, "Let's go! Those berries won't pick themselves."  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence, Marguerite admiring the view and Roxton content on walking with his lady. 20 minutes into the hike to the berry grove Marguerite stopped.  
  
"Ouch, There's something in my shoe." She said.  
  
Roxton, who was still walking, said over his shoulder, "Well take off your boot and shake it out, Marguerite. Or would you like me to do it for you?"  
  
She leaned against a tree and slipped her boot off. Roxton finally stopped and watched with amusement as she shook the offending pebble out of her shoe. She slipped her shoe back on and looked up.  
  
"Much better," she sighed. The two explorers set off once again for the berry grove.  
  
"How much longer do you think it will take to get there, John?"  
  
"I'd say another 15, maybe 20 minutes."  
  
"That's not too long." Marguerite had become bored of the trivial chit-chat and was now tossing the basket in the air and catching it.  
  
Roxton watched her twirling the basket into the air and trying to loop the handle around her arm on its descend.  
  
Marguerite tossed the basket high into the air, only this time it didn't come down. It had hooked itself onto a branch above them. Marguerite looked up into the tree, the basket was stuck on one of the higher branches. It would take some climbing to get down.  
  
"Good going, Marguerite." Roxton said, looking up at the basket hanging in the sky.  
  
"It's not the end of the world, John. I can just climb the tree and get it down." She replied.  
  
Roxton shook his head, "No, better let me do it. You could fall, and then I'd have to hear you complaining for weeks."  
  
He ignored the face she made at him, and started to climb the tree. He had made it to the branch and was now swinging his arms at the basket, hoping to knock it down. His fingers clipped the edge of it and it went tumbling down.along with Roxton. He had lost his footing with the extended joust to the basket, and was now dangling from a branch a few feet from the ground.by his suspender.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, sure he felt like an idiot hanging there, but at least he didn't fall to the ground. Now all he had to do was grab hold of the branch and regain his footing. That was his plan until he heard a tearing sound. The next thing he knew he was falling. He hit the ground with a dull THUD. Dazed, he shook his head, regaining his senses.  
  
"John! Are you okay?" Marguerite asked, helping him to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine." he said, dusting off his pants, "Except my pride."  
  
He then noticed the broken suspender. The thing that had caught him on his first fall had been severed by the weight of him. "And my suspenders." He groaned.  
  
She stifled a laugh when she realized he was fine. The man always had his pride, and falling out of a tree after he had just accused her of doing the same was definitely a blow.  
  
He snatched the basket from the ground, "Let's go, Marguerite. We've already wasted enough time, Veronica will be expecting us back soon."  
  
She could tell his was angry at himself, and maybe at her. She jogged to catch up, calling to him, "I can sew your suspenders when we get back!"  
  
When the two finally reached the berry grove, it was already well into mid- day. Marguerite strolled to a lush, green bush sprinkled with red dots and sat down on the grass. She laid the basket down beside her, and began picking berries and throwing them into the basket. Roxton followed her motions and soon the two were discussing tomorrow's plans.  
  
"I told Challenger I'd help him repair the windmill tomorrow, but with Malone's help I'm sure we'll be finished in a few hours. After that's completed how about you and I go on a little picnic?"  
  
Marguerite smiled at his suggestion, "A picnic sounds lovely, John. I think we're well overdue for one."  
  
Pleased with himself for so easily convincing Marguerite to some time along together, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He stood up and grabbed the canteens they carried with them.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Just to fill the canteens, the heat is almost unbearable, we don't want to be dehydrated." he said, pointing to the small stream in the distance.  
  
"Oh, alright. Hurry back."  
  
Roxton turned and started towards the stream. Marguerite wiped the sweat from her brow. It was getting very hot. She stood and removed her blouse. Dressed in only her camisole, the small breeze blew over her body, cooling her down a bit. She folded, and laid her shirt next to her on the ground. With a quick glance to the stream, making sure Roxton was still with her, she went back to picking the berries.  
  
She heard a loud splash and stood up quickly, "John?" She walked around the bush to get a better look.  
  
She saw Roxton standing in the middle of the stream, the canteens sitting on the bank, "What are you doing?"  
  
He looked back at the brunette, "Uh...Nothing!" he called, "Just thought I saw something in the water."  
  
Her face was puzzled, "Okay? Well, if you're finished with the canteens, I could sure use a drink about now."  
  
"Be right there." He called back.  
  
Marguerite walked back around the bush and noticed something was off right away. There laid the basket, full of berries.but no blouse.  
  
"Not again." She groaned, she looked around quickly and saw a flash of blue disappear behind a bush. She followed it and found a small, fuzzy creature with her shirt in its mouth.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at it, "That's mine!" She chased the creature around the many berry bushes, trying to snag her blouse from its grasp. She heard Roxton call her name but she brushed him off.  
  
"Just a minute Roxton!" She yelled to him.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" he bellowed.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, when he said her name like that, it usually meant trouble. She gasped. Roxton was standing, his back to the stream and two raptors had appeared- cornering him.  
  
His rifle lay with hers, back at the spot where they had been plucking the small fruits. She noticed his hand was frozen, it had been edging its way to the webley's he carried. The raptors were moving slowly, as if daring Roxton to draw his weapon.  
  
Trying not to call attention to herself, Marguerite slowly eased herself closer, hoping to get herself in firing range of the nasty beasts. When she saw one of the raptors start to swing around she froze. It sniffed the air, but turned back to its main prey.Roxton.  
  
She looked around frantically, her gaze settling on a large rock next to her feet. She picked it up and hurled it into the bushes next to the raptors. At the sudden noise and movement they turned quickly looking for the source.  
  
Marguerite took this time to pull her pistol and shoot the two beasts dead before Roxton had a chance to draw his weblys.  
  
"Nice shooting, Marguerite." He said regaining his senses.  
  
She ran to him, "Are you alright?" she asked breathless.  
  
"I'm fine. We should get out of here though before their friends show up."  
  
"Yeah, where there's one raptor there's three, and where there's two raptors there's a dozen close by."  
  
He grinned at her sense of humor, "I'd say Veronica has enough berries for one pie. Let's get going."  
  
They went to retrieve the basket, and Roxton noticed something, "Where's your blouse?"  
  
"Oh, damn." She swore. She started running from bush to bush looking under them, searching for the creature and her precious shirt. No luck. The furry bastard was long gone.  
  
"Did you lose it?" he asked, amused.  
  
"No! This.this thing snatched it up and took off. I almost had it before I came to help you."  
  
"It's probably long gone by now, Marguerite. Don't worry, you have plenty of blouses back at the treehouse."  
  
"Not at this rate." She snorted.  
  
"You could always whip up something like Veronica's." he suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, John." she laughed, "I'd like to have a conversation with you without worrying about your eyes roaming."  
  
"Who says they don't now?" he leered.  
  
A loud roar interrupted anything that might have been said.  
  
"Best get moving." He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ran until they knew the both of them were out of danger, only a few berries lost with the rough jostling of the basket.  
  
"I think.we're.safe." Marguerite got out between breaths.  
  
"No way that thing caught up with us," Roxton said, "But, be on your guard."  
  
After a wary 15 minutes the treehouse was finally in site.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Roxton agreed, "I'm starting to have a hard time keeping my pants up!" he laughed.  
  
She laughed as well, "I'm sure I can fix it, but you better stop fiddling with it before you make it worse!"  
  
Roxton was more focused on his broken suspender than her words, he didn't see the root sticking up from the ground. His foot caught it and before he knew it, he was falling for the third time that day.  
  
Stumbling down he tried to steady his balance by reaching for Marguerite's arm, but only succeeded in bringing her down with him. The two tumbled down, their heavy bodies landing on the basket.  
  
"Dammit!" They both swore at the same time.  
  
Roxton looked over to Marguerite, laying face down on the ground next to him. "Tell me that didn't happen."  
  
"Oh, it happened." She replied. Standing up she saw the deep red stains that dotted her white camisole. 'This will never come out.' She thought. Marguerite also noticed the pieces of wood that used to the basket. She picked up a small broken piece and looked at Roxton.  
  
"Veronica is going to kill us!" she moaned.  
  
Roxton stood up slowly, seeing all of their fresh picked berries smashed into the dirt. "Oh, no." he groaned.  
  
He looked up at Marguerite, "This is all your fault." He muttered.  
  
"My fault!?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yes! If you hadn't mentioned that damn pie, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Well, if YOU had been watching where you were going, LIKE I SAID, then none of this would have happened." She countered, gesturing her hand at the smashed berries and broken basket.  
  
He sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. What's done is done, let's just try to make it back to the treehouse in one piece."  
  
He scooped up the shards of the broken basket. Marguerite stalked in front of him, and neither spoke a word until the reached the elevator.  
  
***** (Present)  
  
"And that's exactly how it happened." Marguerite said.  
  
Challenger and Veronica gaped at her story. There were definitely some unbelievable events, mainly Marguerite's attitude, but neither would comment.  
  
Roxton, on the other hand, had plenty to say. "That's NOT how it happened, Marguerite, and you bloody well know it!"  
  
"Oh no? Well pray tell LORD ROXTON, tell us what you THINK happened." She fumed.  
  
"Damn straight, I will." He said nodding his head indignantly. "It all started after we left the treehouse."  
  
****** (Roxton's version of events: Earlier that morning.)  
  
"I don't see why we have to pick the damn berries." Marguerite complained, "I don't even want this stupid pie anymore."  
  
Roxton glanced at her, "It's not exactly fair to make Veronica pick them, now is it? After all she IS baking the pie."  
  
"So" she scoffed, "Malone or Finn could have easily picked the berries on their way back to the treehouse."  
  
"Malone and Finn are doing the laundry."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, the pond is the in the opposite direction! You don't really expect them to run all over the jungle for you, do you?"  
  
"After all the times I've saved Malone he should." She stopped and turned to face him, "And here! Why don't you carry this damn basket- its heavy enough without the berries."  
  
Roxton looked at the basket that was thrust in front of his face, "Marguerite, I'm going to have to lug that damn basket back filled with berries. I'm sure you can carry it empty until we get there. Besides, you're the one that wanted pie for dinner."  
  
"I don't know why, it's not even that good." She sneered.  
  
***** (Present)  
  
"I did NOT say that, Roxton and you know it!" Marguerite shrieked.  
  
Veronica looked at the couple amused, 'Could their stories be any different.and Roxton's just at the beginning!'  
  
"Just get on with the story, Roxton." Veronica said.  
  
Marguerite made a face at Roxton. "And, please try to put in SOME element of the truth Roxton."  
  
He grinned arrogantly, "Where was I? Ah, yes."  
  
***** (Roxton's version of events)  
  
"I don't even want the damn thing anymore." Marguerite sneered.  
  
"Next time, you'll know what you're getting into before asking." Roxton said cheerily, "Now let's get going, those berries won't pick themselves."  
  
A few minutes later Marguerite started to walk oddly.  
  
"What's wrong, Marguerite?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, shaking her foot.  
  
"Well it's obviously something."  
  
"It's just a rock in my shoe." She said.  
  
"Well here, let me get it for you." Roxton said moving towards her. He kneeled before her, lifting her booted foot. He removed her shoe and shook the pebble out. He smiled up at her before slipping it back on.  
  
***** (Present)  
  
"You did NOT, Roxton!" Marguerite shrieked again.  
  
Veronica stifled at laugh, while Challenger tried to calm her down.  
  
"I did so." Roxton said, matter-of-factly. "Anyways, so then."  
  
***** (Roxton's version of events)  
  
They continued on. Marguerite, who was bored, was throwing her basket in the air.seeing how far up she could get it. On her last attempt, the basket didn't come down.  
  
Roxton stopped and looked up at the tree smiling, "I think that's about as far as you can get that basket."  
  
She smiled sarcastically at him, "Funny, John." She looked at him expectedly.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
She huffed, "Aren't you going to get the basket down for me?"  
  
"You got it up there, you should get it yourself...but, since I'm such a gentleman I'll climb the tree myself, and get it."  
  
He laid down his rifle and began to climb the tree, on his way up he heard her mutter, 'Gentleman, ha!'  
  
He concentrated on his footing, one step at a time. She had done a damn good job of tossing this basket. It was pretty high up! He reached for the next branch to haul himself up, when he felt something slam into his back. After regaining his footing he looked down.  
  
"Marguerite! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled down to her.  
  
She was hurling fruit, which had fallen out of a neighboring tree, at him.  
  
"I'm trying to get the basket down, John! I bet I can get it before you even come close to it!" Another fruit was launched in the air.  
  
"Will you stop?! I'll get it Marguerite, just hold on!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet John." She said, grabbing another fruit.  
  
He shook his head and tried to be aware of where she was tossing the fruit. If he didn't watch out his back would be riddled with bruises. One more branch, he lifted his hand to grab the final limb, and his hand was smack away by an unruly fruit. He was startled, his hand grabbed at air, and he lost his footing. He felt himself falling, but a sudden jerk stopped him.  
  
He hung a few feet from the ground by his suspender. Marguerite had stopped throwing fruit and looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"John!"  
  
"I'm alright, Marguerite. A little peeved, but alright." Just as soon as he thanked his stars for not falling out of the tree outright, he heard a tearing sound. He felt himself falling again, his suspender had snapped.  
  
Landing on the ground with a thud, he groaned. "Damn, that hurt."  
  
Marguerite watched him get up, deciding he was alright, started laughing.  
  
"There's one way to get it down."  
  
He looked over at where she was pointing, the basket lay a few feet away.  
  
Roxton pulled up his broken suspender and looked at it. Turning it over in his hand he saw the jagged tear.  
  
"You'll have to sew this up, Marguerite." He said, holding the broken end up for her to see.  
  
"Me?" she asked, "Why should I have to sew it?"  
  
He looked at her baffled, "Because YOU know how to sew? Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten the basket up there in the first place!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, and he knew he was going to hear a mouth full. Trying to avoid another argument with her he said, "Let's just get to the berry grove, Veronica won't want to wait all day."  
  
Her face softened a bit, then scowled, "I almost forgot we had to pick berries."  
  
"The faster we get there, the faster we get home."  
  
She nodded her head and walked in front of him, he stooped to pick up this rifle.and the basket Marguerite had, so conveniently, 'forgotten'. He stared after her retreating form, she really didn't want to pick berries today.  
  
When they finally reached the grove, Marguerite sat down on the lush, green grass.nowhere near the berry bushes.  
  
"Can't we take a little rest, John?" she pleaded.  
  
"We're right here Marguerite! Can't you sit in front of the bushes while you pluck?" he said, exasperated.  
  
"There's more dirt over there. That just means MORE laundry for me to do later." She rolled her eyes. Didn't he know anything?  
  
Roxton only shook his head, "Let's just get this done. You've already wasted time sitting there, you should be *well* rested by now."  
  
She grumbled, but she moved over to him. The two sat on the ground plucking and picking until they had scratches on their hands. The day had gone from hot, to scorching. Conversation was kept at a minimum. They talked about small, but important things, about their plans for tomorrow. Roxton had suggested a picnic, which Marguerite eagerly agreed to, but other than that.the two were just too withered to talk.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a cold drink." Roxton said.  
  
"Well go fill up our canteens, John. We drank the last of the water 20 minutes ago."  
  
"You're very surly today, aren't you? I was offering to fill them up, you don't have to jump down my throat."  
  
"Surly! The utter gall!" she yelped. She stopped to think.she *did* have a short fuse today. It had to be the heat.  
  
"Just fill up the canteens, John." She said, more softly. It was the closest thing to an apology as Roxton was going to hear.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, keep your rifle close Marguerite. It might have been uneventful today, but things can change quickly." He said.  
  
As he walked away with the canteens, he turned around to check on her. She was removing her blouse, the heat finally forcing her to do so. She was unaware at his unabashed stare, and he was glad of that. With one last satisfying glance at her creamy skin, he forced himself to look forward at the stream ahead.  
  
Reaching it, he drove his hands into the cool water, cupping his hands he lifted the water to his face. The sudden cold assault to his cheeks felt wonderful. Letting the water drip from this face, he took Marguerite's canteen and began to fill it. Capping it, he grabbed his own, and started to fill it. He stopped as something shiny caught his eye.  
  
Capping his own canteen and laying it aside, he looked further into the water, discovering what had caught his eyes. A large gold nugget lay buried in the middle of the stream. He looked around to see if there were more, but only noticed small golden shards. Still, Marguerite would LOVE it. If he could just reach far enough.  
  
SPLASH! The cold water ran over his body, he stood up quickly. He had reached over too far, losing his balance and tumbling into the stream.  
  
"John!" He heard Marguerite call. He saw her head rise from the bushes, and start to walk over.  
  
"I'm fine! Marguerite.I just.thought I saw something in the water. I'll be back in a minute!"  
  
"Okay." She called back. He saw her going back towards the berry bushes and breathed a sigh of relief. She would have teased him all day, first falling out of a tree, then falling into a stream! Roxton glimpsed into the stream, looking for the gold nugget. Not seeing it, he gave up. He heard a rustling beside him, and he whipped around quickly, dreading what he saw.  
  
Four raptors darted from the bushes. The slinked slowly, towards him. He cursed himself for leaving his rifle behind, but one quick movement for his webly's could drive them to attack.  
  
"Marguerite!" he yelled, as quiet as he could.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Marguerite!" he said a little louder. He glanced past the raptors, seeing her running around, looking for something?  
  
She finally turned around, "What!"  
  
"About time." He muttered. He didn't see her go for the rifles, but noticed her hand easing toward her pistol.  
  
One of the raptors sensed something, it turned its head slightly sniffing. Marguerite gasped, and all of the raptors turned toward her.  
  
Roxton, relieved for the distraction, drew his weblys and fired, hitting all four raptors dead on. Marguerite breathed a heavy sigh, "Nice shooting."  
  
He nodded his thanks, and ran to her. Taking her hand and walking back to the berry bush. "We better get going, I think Veronica has more than enough berries for one pie."  
  
Nodding, she said, "I think you're right. I could use a nice cold shower anyways."  
  
Roxton gazed at her, "I could say the same about myself" he said, admiring her curves.  
  
Marguerite blushed, then remembered her blouse. "Damn! That thing better be here still."  
  
She ran around from bush to bush. Roxton's expression held confusion. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Some little, fuzzy critter stole my blouse!" she snarled. She apparently was giving up, and walked back to him.  
  
"Let's go before the sun fries me."  
  
Roxton grinned, "At least you have more blouses, I can't say the same about my suspenders."  
  
"Not at this rate, I won't. Besides, I can fix those," she said pointing at his broken suspender, "I can't fix a missing blouse!"  
  
He nodded his sympathies, and grabbed the basket full of red berries, and led them home.  
  
Marguerite was still grumbling about her missing shirt on the way home, and complaining about having to fix Roxton's clothing. It was getting on his nerves, one could only stand this heat and Marguerite's complaints for so long.  
  
"Would you DROP it please!" he said, irritated.  
  
"I'm SO sorry that my misfortune is bothering you LORD Roxton."  
  
"So you lost a blouse! It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last."  
  
Marguerite was so angry that she stuck her foot out to kick his leg, but lost her balance. Her foot clipped his, and the both of them went tumbling down, landing on something hard, and sticky.  
  
"Damn it!" they both said.  
  
Rising up on his elbows, Roxton rolled off the broken basket and the smashed red berries. All that work for nothing!  
  
Marguerite was cursing in a dozen different languages. "This will NEVER come out!" she screamed. She was covered in red berries, and her once white camisole was now dotted red.  
  
Roxton couldn't believe her! "You're still worried about your clothes! You just tripped me! AND, you made us fall, smashing Veronica's basket AND the berries!" he yelled, infuriated.  
  
"ME! I didn't trip you! It's not MY fault you're clumsy!" she countered.  
  
"What's done is done, Marguerite!" he said, still angry. "Let's just get back to the treehouse in one piece, shall we?"  
  
"Fine!" she snipped.  
  
The two walked back to the treehouse, not speaking until the reached the elevator.  
  
***** (Present)  
  
"And THAT'S how it happened!" Roxton said.  
  
Marguerite narrowed her eyes, but then a smile cracked on her face, "Roxton that is so unbelievable I can't even be angry!"  
  
He smiled as well, "That's the whole truth, and you know it!" he said, jokingly.  
  
Veronica and Challenger smiled as well. It was a wonder they weren't tearing each other's heads off, but then again.it WAS Roxton and Marguerite. Those two had an odd sense of humor.  
  
Veronica looked at Challenger, "So, professor- What do you think really happened?"  
  
Challenger stroked his beard, "At the risk of starting an argument I'm going to have to say.."  
  
Roxton and Marguerite looked at him expectedly, "WELL!?" Marguerite asked, impatiently.  
  
"Yes, George. Whose story sounds more plausible?" Roxton said.  
  
"I say.save it for Malone! He'll get both versions down and be able to decipher the truth, at the least he'll have a good story." Challenger finally replied.  
  
Marguerite huffed, "Challenger, you're such a spoil-sport sometimes!"  
  
"Well let's see what Veronica has to say on the matter, shall we Marguerite?" Roxton asked.  
  
Veronica sat forward in her chair, "Okay.my opinion. You're both crazy!"  
  
"What!?" The three said in unison.  
  
She chuckled, "Only you two could turn such a simple household task, such as picking berries and turn it into the circus that happened!" It was quite funny really.  
  
Roxton broke out into a smile, along with Challenger and Marguerite.  
  
"Alright," Roxton said, "I'll give up! Not because Marguerite is right mind you, but only because I want to get cleaned up, and someone needs to fix my suspenders."  
  
Marguerite groaned, "Oh alright! I'll fix the things. I want a shower first, though." She said, while getting out of the chair, "And this camisole will have to be washed soon before it stains."  
  
Roxton stood up following Marguerite towards her room, "I think I can lend a hand." He said tugging on the lacy garment.  
  
Marguerite's high pitched, "John!" mingled with her laugh.  
  
Challenger and Veronica were left at the table contemplating the events just told. She looked at him, "Do you think we'll ever find out what really happened?"  
  
Challenger smiled, "No, I suppose not. But it's like you said, only those two" he said, looking at the doorway Roxton and Marguerite had just gone through, "could turn such a mundane task into such calamity."  
  
The elevator squeaked, and out came Malone and Finn.covered in mud and something that looked like feathers?  
  
Veronica looked at Challenger, "I take it ALL back!"  
  
THE END  
A/N: That's it!! Hoped you liked it! This was inspired by an episode of the X-files.great show!! Reviews welcomed.encouraged even!!!! 


End file.
